Beyond The Dreaming
by Bunnie24
Summary: After Jenni's first encounter with Robert Fisher Jr. she returned for another piece of the puzzle


Jenni walked up to the secretary's desk and waited patiently to finish her phone call; the office was shiny and new and Jenni couldn't help but smile to herself to see what she and the other had built from their evil.

"Can I help you?" the old and bitter secretary asked.

Jenni looked at the secretary "I'm here to see Mr. Fisher." She said softly.

The secretary cocked an eye brow "Do you have an appointment?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Jenni was taken aback yet she knew the question was probable to come up with his secretary; after all, it was her job.

"Umm, no, I don't. But he did give me this, if that's any consolation." She said, pulling out the card and handing it to the secretary.

She looked at the card and looked back up at Jenni "Okay, go on in." she remarked.

Jenni smiled at the secretary as she walked back towards the large oak doors that were closed; she softly opened the doors to see the man of her literal dreams.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea. Listen, this company was sincerely built up from the ground and if you think rattling a couple of chains are going to get this anywhere you're sorely mistaken…" Robert Fisher turned around to see Jenni standing by the door.

Robert smiled and turned back to his phone "Hey, Kenny. Can we discuss this later? I've got a meeting in about two minute?" he asked.

Jenni softly closed the door behind her while Robert finished his call.

Robert hung up the phone and turned to Jenni, who was still standing by the door clueless as to what to do.

"I'm glad you're here." He said, walking towards her.

Jenni smiled softly as she also began to walk towards him, she didn't know what to say to him; it had been a week since their first encounter happened.

Robert smiled "Can you just give me one second?" he asked, walking towards the door and opened it; he peeked his head out to his secretary.

"Please cancel the rest of my appointments." He said before closing the door again before he softly and quietly locked the door.

Jenni played with her finger nails as Robert returned to their conversation that had just started, he sighed "…so what took you so long?" he asked her in a cocky tone.

"I filed for divorce." Jenni said softly, putting her hands by her side.

Robert walked up to her, he stroked her cheek and smiles at her "That's good." He said.

Jenni nodded as she walked towards Robert and began to play with his tie while thinking of something else to say.

Robert pulled her in for a kiss and held her waist firmly as he did; his tongue entered her mouth as he held her close.

Jenni leaned against the table as he continued to kiss her, his hand now combing through her hair as he kissed her; Jenni now managing to untie his tie while she then sat on his desk.

"Oh, baby." Robert muttered softly, kissing her cheek and down to her neck.

Meanwhile, Jenni was getting down to business and unbuckling Robert's belt and unbuttoning his pants.

Robert pulled away from the kiss to look at the woman in front of him, she stroked his cheek for a second while he thought; he was actually holding this woman in his arms; she craved his kiss.

He honestly never thought this moment would actual happen beyond his own fantasies and dreams.

"What?" Jenni asked softly, looking into his blue eyes with her green ones.

Robert threw everything off his desk and pushed Jenni on it, playfully pinning her down as she giggled.

Jenni tugged on Robert's shirt as she pulled him on top of her; Robert touched her hand, forcing her to let him go "Hold on." He said, kicking off his shoes before climbing on top of Jenni.

Robert smiled at her "Just covering my bases." He muttered to her softly before he leaned down to kiss her.

Jenni assisted him taking off his suit jacket and throwing it on the chair that was sitting next to the desk.

"More comfortable?" she asked him, pulling him in for another kiss while beginning to unbutton his shirt while she untucked it for him.

Robert's hand rode up her skirt, his fingers giving her the same sensation as in the dream while she unbuckled his belt along with his pants; she didn't want to waste any time, not this time.

"Wait," Robert muttered softly, taking her wrists and pinning them down by her side "Give me a second." He told her.

His hands moved up her sweater, leaving little kisses as he softly removed it and pulled it over her head.

Jenni moaned as he reached her neck, sucking on her clavicle as his hands maneuvered her body; her body tingled at his touch; almost tickling her.

Her hands reached for Robert's area, grabbing it and gave it a good teasing squeeze.

Robert moaned in her neck as she had made her point clear; feeling himself get harder the tighter she held onto him; until the let go.

Jenni began to tease him, avoiding all contact below the waist with him as she brushed her lips against his, holding his fingers in her hand; she began to kiss each finger until she reached his thumb.

She licked it seductively before putting his thumb in her mouth; continuing to tease him and smiled as she watched his face.

Robert pulled his thumb back and looked Jenni dead in the eye before he unzipped his pants and brought out his member that was erect and ready to go.

Jenni rubbed against his area, adjusting her knees and yet hoping to tease him at the same time; smiling at him softly while she kissed his cheek; feeling the small scruff of his face.

Robert held Jenni's thigh as he gained access in between her legs to get past her skirt and to her panties that he hadn't been able to touch through the whole ordeal.

Jenni laid her head down on the oak table top while Robert's hand lost its passion and simply ripped her panties away from her body and throwing them on the floor.

"…Mr. Fisher." Jenni whispered softly.

"Ms…."

"…Tromley." Jenni whispered to him, smirking at his innocent mistake. She could see him blush; failing to know her maiden name.

"Ms. Tromley." He whispered back to her, giving her a passionate kiss before he pulled her closer to him; positioning the both of them on the table.

Jenni smiled, one hand on his neck and the other holding his shoulder; her leg wrapped softly around his waist as Robert pushed himself inside of her.

"Oh, yeah…" Jenni moaned softly, enjoying the actual pleasure that was even better then in the dream phase they both had together.

Robert thrusted in and out of Jenni with love and care; making sure she was comfortable against the table while he held her close; looking deep into her green eyes.

Jenni gasped for air as Robert repeatedly continued to hit that one spot that kept sending her over the edge; it was as if Robert didn't even have to try, he was a perfect lover in every sense.

"Oh, my god, Robert!" she moaned, her fingernails clawing into his back as he continued to thrust.

Robert's shallow breathing and Jenni's gasps for air were quiet in the large office; Jenni closed her eyes, tilting away from him as she positioned her hips right against his.

"Jenni!" Robert moaned, continuing to thrust into her passionately; not wanting to let her go as he felt her within him.

Jenni moaned, holding onto the edge of the table for dear life as Robert thrusted in and out of her repeatedly.

Robert held her close, feeling her skin against his as their sweat began to rub against them as well; almost causing an electric friction between them.

They looked into each others eyes; the rhythm of their skin together got them more excited right when the voice of his secretary began to fill the room.

"Mr. Fisher?" the voice box asked that had been tossed to the floor.

Robert stopped, hearing his name being called in an unsexy manner forced him to focus; almost as if this also was just a figment of his imagination.

"Yes, Claire?" he asked, pressing the button.

Robert tried hard to keep his breathing calm and collect as he answered to his secretary's call.

"Mr. Fisher, Mr. Grimms is on line one, shall I take a message?" his secretary asked through the voice box.

Robert sighed "Uhh, yes please." He said softly, looking up at Jenni who was buttoning up her sweater as she sat on the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

Jenni smiled as she adjusted her shoes and her skirt, she got off the table and turned to Robert, who looked more confused and upset by the second.

She smiled, buttoning up another button as he walked to her, touching her arm softly.

"Look, you're pretty busy all thing considered, so maybe we should just do this another time." She muttered softly, brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

Robert took her arms and shook his head "No-no-no…I'm here, and I'm focused! Really…I promise." He assured her, stroking her cheek softly as he looked into her eyes.

Jenni smiled "I doubt that very seriously." She whispered to him.

"Oh, do you?" he remarked back at her.

Jenni nodded "Robert, I know you're trying; but I don't think this is going to work in your office." She said, turning to face the door to leave his office.

Robert caught her arm just as she reached the door; ready to unlock it before he kissed her softly, holding her head in place as he did.

Jenni looked up at him softly, her hand reaching out for him when he turned her around and pressed her against the door.

"Mr. Fisher…" she muttered softly.

Robert pulled her panties down while he managed to get his member out of his pants once again.

"Robert…" Jenni moaned, trying to look back at him as his hand reached up at her thigh and pulled it up next to her chest.

He wasted no time thrusting into her, she gasped for air as he repeatedly thrusted her against the wall; her arms trying to push herself away but couldn't as every thrust intensified the pleasure in between her legs.

Robert held Jenni's leg up as he thrusted into her, he wanted to get his point across that now he was never going to let her go; she was his forever.

"Jenevieve, oh baby…" Robert moaned in her ear, thrusting into her with no longer love, but pure lust.

Jenni finally pushed away from the way and turned to Robert, they heaved for air as they looked at each other with hungry eyes; Jenni pulled Robert towards her and wrapped her right leg around his shoulder.

"If you're going to fuck me, at least look at me!" she told him, almost frustrated and hornier than ever.

Robert wasted no time thrusting into her, no longer caring about being sensitive or loving towards her as he rammed his hard cock inside of her with no mercy.

Jenni moaned loudly, trying not to scream and attract attention from the secretary on the other side of the door as she caught a groan in her throat.

"C'mon, baby…scream for me!" Robert yelled, not caring about what was on the other side of the door; because he knew what happened in the office, stayed in the office.

Jenni denied his pleasure as she held it all in, closing her eyes to find her center as she felt Robert inside of her.

"Ohh…Robert." She muttered, arching her back as she felt herself tightening, ready to explode.

Robert picked up his pace, nearly throwing her against the door as he moaned her name and rested his head on her shoulder as he continued to thrust.

"Jenni, oh yeah baby." Robert groaned, continuing to thrust as he closed his eyes as well; feeling himself coil up.

Jenni couldn't hold it in any longer, she held onto him with dear life as she climaxed, feeling her whole body shake as she moaned loudly, nearly screaming as she did.

Robert held her close as he continued to thrust, not ready to go as she was.

Jenni moaned as she arched against the wall, wrapped an arm tightly around Robert as she finally reeled in from her orgasm just as Robert was finally letting go of the coil inside.

Robert dug his nails into Jenni as he thrusted faster and harder as he spilled his seeds deep inside of her.

Jenni combed her fingers through her hair as Robert began to slow down, his finger nails no longer digging into her as he placed his hands firmly on her hips as he stopped thrusting entirely.

They looked into each other's eyes, it was quiet as they listening to each other's breathing while they did.

"…so how about a nice dinner?" Robert asked her, slowly letting her off the wall.


End file.
